The present invention relates to an improved image forming assembly and method using a lamination apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates an image forming assembly and method using a lamination apparatus for camera formatted films which reduces or eliminates processing marks.
The lamination development of imagewise exposed silver halide films is well known. Specific examples of lamination processing include instant photography as originally popularized by the Polaroid Corporation and a somewhat related print making process commercialized as Pictography by Fuji Photofilm Company. The processes all include the addition of moisture and the application of a laminate sheet to an imagwise exposed element silver halide element. Chemical ingredients necessary for photo processing can be delivered as solution components in the applied moisture or they can be delivered in the applied laminate sheet. Photo processing occurs in an apparently dry manner when the laminate sheet is then intimately contacted to the light sensitive material.
More recently, attempts have been made to extend this processing scheme to camera formatted silver halide films. Several specific examples are disclosed by Ishikawa et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,756,269, by Ishikawa in U.S. Pat. 6,022.673, by Kikuchi in U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,332, by Miyake in U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,684 and by Irving et al. in pending application Ser. No. 09/475,510, filed Dec. 30, 1999. This art discloses the application of moisture to either the sensitized photographic material or to the laminate processing sheet followed by the lamination of the laminate processing sheet to the sensitized good so as to effect photo-processing.
In a related art, laminate sheets pre-wetted with conventional photo-processing are disclosed by Clough in WO 98/40787 and WO 98/40788. These disclosures describe the application of developing agents, bleaching agents, fixing agents and clearing agents to imagewise exposed films.
The camera-formatted films described in these recent references differ from the sheet films used in instant photography and in Pictography in that the camera formatted films include sprocket holes to enable the film to be controllably advanced in a camera. FIG. 1A shows an imagewise exposed camera film 101 bearing a latent image and having sprocket holes 105 and a processing laminate sheet 103. FIG. 1B shows a side view, through line axe2x80x94a of FIG. 1A of the same components with an indication of application of moisture according to arrow 102 to the emulsion face of light sensitive film 101. On contacting moistened film 101 to processing laminate sheet 103 photo processing occurs. It has been observed that a processed image 107 as illustrated in FIG. 1C regularly has processing marks 109 emanating from sprocket holes 105. This is at least due to the fact that processing laminate sheet 103 extends over sprocket holes 105 in a width wise direction. Processing marks 109 associated with sprocket holes 105 are unique to camera formatted films and negatively impact the visually pleasing character of images that consumers desire and have come to expect.
The present invention provides for an image forming assembly and method which utilizes a laminate processing sheet. The method and apparatus of the present invention uses a unique laminate sheet that reduces or eliminates processing marks on photosensitive film having sprocket holes.
The present invention provides for an image forming assembly that comprises a laminate processing sheet that is adapted to be laminated on an emulsion side of an exposed photosensitive film. The laminate processing sheet comprises a processing component or solution for processing the photosensitive film. In one embodiment, the photosensitive film has first sprocket holes that extend longitudinally along a first side edge of the photosensitive film and second sprocket holes that extend longitudinally along a second side edge of the photosensitive film. A first widthwise distance on the photosensitive film is defined between the first sprocket holes and the second sprocket holes. The laminate processing sheet defines a second widthwise distance which is smaller than the first widthwise distance so as not to extend over the first and the second sprocket holes when the laminate processing sheet is laminated over the photosensitive film.
The present invention also provides for an image forming assembly which comprises a laminate processing sheet adapted to be laminated on an emulsion side of an exposed photosensitive film, with the laminate processing sheet comprising processing solution for processing the photosensitive film, and the photosensitive film having opposing longitudinally extending sprocket holes; and an absorbing sheet applied on a support side of the photosensitive film which is opposite the emulsion side, with the absorbing sheet absorbing excess processing solution from the opposing sprocket holes and an area in a vicinity of the opposing sprocket holes.
The present invention also provides for an image forming method which comprises the step of applying a laminate processing sheet onto an emulsion side of an exposed photosensitive film having opposing longitudinally extending sprockets holes. The laminate processing sheet comprises processing solution and the laminate processing sheet is applied in an area between the opposing sprocket holes so as not to extend over the sprocket holes.
The present invention also provides for an image forming method which comprises the steps of: applying a laminate processing sheet onto an emulsion side of an exposed photosensitive film having opposing longitudinally extending sprocket holes, with the laminate processing sheet comprising processing solution for processing of the photosensitive film; and applying an absorbing sheet onto a support side of the photosensitive film which is opposite the emulsion side, with the absorbing sheet absorbing excess processing solution from the opposing sprocket holes and an area in a vicinity of the opposing sprocket holes.
The present invention also provides for an image forming assembly which comprises a processing sheet adapted to be applied on an emulsion side of an exposed photosensitive film, with the processing sheet comprising processing solution for processing the photosensitive film. The photosensitive film comprises opposing sprocket holes and the processing sheet is applied on an area of the photosensitive film which is between the opposing sprocket holes.
In another embodiment, the photosensitive film has sprocket holes that extend longitudinally along a first side edge of the photosensitive film only. A first widthwise distance on the photosensitive film is defined between the sprocket holes and the second side edge of the photosensitive film. The laminate processing sheet defines a second widthwise distance which is smaller than the first widthwise distance so as not to extend over the sprocket holes when the laminate processing sheet is laminated over the photosensitive film.
The present invention also provides for an image forming method which comprises the steps of applying a processing sheet on an emulsion side of an exposed photosensitive film having longitudinally extending sprocket holes, with the laminate processing sheet comprising processing solution for processing of the photosensitive film; and applying a sumping member to a support side of the photosensitive film which is opposite the emulsion side, with the sumping member removing processing solution from the sprocket holes and an area in a vicinity of the sprocket holes.
The present invention also provides for an image forming assembly which comprises a processing sheet adapted to be applied onto an emulsion side of an exposed photosensitive film having longitudinally extending sprocket holes, with the laminate processing sheet comprising processing solution for processing of the photosensitive film; and a sumping member adapted to be applied onto a support side of the photosensitive film which is opposite the emulsion side, with the sumping member being adapted to remove processing solution from the sprocket holes and an area in a vicinity of the sprocket holes.